a. Field of the Invention
Many scientific or analytical procedures involve the gathering of a set of data by monitoring a process and then converting the results of the gathered data set into a data signal representing the data set. Because extraneous or non-analytical elements are generally involved in the procedures, the complete data signal generally contains both an analytical signal portion and non-relevant, uncorrelated non-analytical signal portions, which will be called noise. The data signal (analytical plus noise portions) usually represents a continuous record of magnitude of the data signal with respect to a parameter such as time, wavelength, frequency, etc. The data signal must be analyzed to derive desired information and conclusions. Because of the noise contained in the data signal, completely precise analysis is many times not possible if the analytical signal is of comparable magnitude to the noise. There is therefore some uncertainty as to the extent the information derived from the data signal by conventional methods is complete and accurate. This is called the limit of detection with respect to the signal.
The present invention relates to a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal, and in particular, relates to a method of utilizing integration to improve the limit of detection.
b. Problems In The Art
Data signals, when plotted orthogonally (for example magnitude of the signal versus time), visually appear as lines with constantly changing peaks and valleys. Because a complete data signal includes a relevant analytical signal superimposed with the non-relevant noise signal, many times the desired information from the analytical signal is difficult to derive. If the amplitude of the analytical signal is comparable to that of the noise, identifying the salient peaks and valleys of the analytical signal and their relationship to time (or other parameters) represented by the abscissa, can be difficult to achieve. Also, since the noise generally behaves randomly, and can include glitches or other nonrelevant amplitudes, such analytical measures always must contain the qualification of a margin of error, that is a limit of detection.
Close control of experimental environment and procedures helps to improve the limit of detection. A further method to improve the limit of detection is to apply statistical analysis to the derived data in the data signal. While some of these methods have further improved the limit of detection, there is a real need for yet more improvement to allow greater precision and accuracy in analytical methods.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal which improves over or solves the present problems in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal which improves the limit of detection between five and twenty times that of present analytical systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal which is performed upon the data signal after collection of the data set is completed but which retains all pertinent information with respect to the data set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal which maximizes enhancement of the analytical portion of the data signal while minimizing, if not eliminating, the noise portion of the data signal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for improving the limit of detection in a data signal which retains all information of the original data signal, does not miss any portion of the analytical signal contained in the data signal, is easy to implement, and does not require any additional procedures, equipment, or restrictions during the analytical procedure. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.